HeartVision Song Contest 19
Hallenstadion |presenters = Luca Hänni Stefanie Heinzmann |opening ='Semi-final 1:' Rykka performing her songs "Movies" Semi-final 2: Zibbz performing his song "Stones" Final: Luca Hänni performing his song "Powder" & "Set The World On Fire" |exsupervisor = |host = |interval = Final: Céline Dion performing her song "My Heart Will Go On" | entries = 41 | debut = None | return = Algeria Croatia Cyprus Czech Republic Lebanon Moldova Monaco Serbia | withdraw = Armenia Denmark Latvia | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Russia Ukhodi |nex = |pre = }}HeartVision Song Contest 19, often referred to as HVSC19, will be the nineteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Switzerland, after Luca Hänni won the eighteenth edition with "Powder".SRG SSR chose the Hallenstadion Arena in Zurich to serve as the host venue for the edition, Luca Hänni and Stefanie Heinzmann were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Sonya from Russia with her the song "Ukhodi", she reached 355 Points(New score record!). At the 2nd Place was Italy represent by Elisa with her song "No Hero" , she reached 312 Points and on 3rd Place was Germany represent by Lena with her song "If I Wasn't Your Daughter", she reached 296 Points. Location Switzerland (/ˈswɪtsərlənd/), officially the Swiss Confederation, is a federal republic in Europe. It consists of 26 cantons, and the city of Bern is the seat of the federal authorities. The country is situated in Western-Central Europe,and is bordered by Italy to the south, France to the west, Germany to the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. Switzerland is a landlocked country geographically divided between the Alps, the Swiss Plateau and the Jura, spanning a total area of 41,285 km2 (15,940 sq mi) (land area 39,997 km2 (15,443 sq mi)). While the Alps occupy the greater part of the territory, the Swiss population of approximately eight million people is concentrated mostly on the plateau, where the largest cities are to be found: among them are the two global cities and economic centres Zürich and Geneva. Host City : For further information see Zurich Züricha or Zurich (/ˈzjʊərɪk/ ZEWR-ik) is the largest city in Switzerland and the capital of the canton of Zürich. It is located in north-central Switzerland3 at the northwestern tip of Lake Zürich. The municipality has approximately 400,0284 inhabitants, the urban agglomeration 1.315 million5 and the Zürich metropolitan area 1.83 million. Zürich is a hub for railways, roads, and air traffic. Both Zürich Airport and railway station are the largest and busiest in the country. Permanently settled for over 2000 years, Zürich was founded by the Romans, who, in 15 BC, called it Turicum. However, early settlements have been found dating back more than 6400 years ago. During the Middle Ages, Zürich gained the independent and privileged status of imperial immediacy and, in 1519, became a primary centre of the Protestant Reformation in Europe under the leadership of Huldrych Zwingli. The official language of Zürich is German,but the main spoken language is the local variant of the Alemannic Swiss German dialect. Venue : For further information see Hallenstadion Arena The Hallenstadion (German: Zürcher Hallenstadion, Zürich Indoor Stadium) is a multi-purpose facility located in the quarter of Oerlikon in northern Zürich. It is home to the ZSC Lions of the National League (NL) and has a capacity of 11,200 spectators. Designed by Bruno Giacometti, it opened on November 4, 1939, and was renovated in 2004/2005. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Hallenstadion on 15 February 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big 5 would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Eighteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively.The pre-qualified countries: * Belarus * Norway * Romania * Spain * Switzerland (Host) Running Order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by SRG SSR on 18 February 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 6 & 10 March 2018 , one day before the Grand Final will start. Results Semi-Final 1 *Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. , and will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 *Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. , and will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 5 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcas7ting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Armenia: AMPTV announced that 1FLTV announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. A return with new HoD is possible. * Denmark:DR announced that they would withdraw because of the bad results in last edition. A return with new HoD is possible. * Latvia:LTV announced that they would withdraw because of the bad results in last edition. The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Monaco. A return with new HoD is possible. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube